Furio Tigre
Furio Tigre is the main antagonist of the Phoenix Wright: Trails and Tribulations case "Recipe for Turnabout". History Four months before the case takes place, Tigre was involved in a car accident in which the other person was severely injured. This person turns out to be Viola Cadaverini, granddaughter of the power mob boss, Bruto Cadaverini. An operation miraculously saved her, but it cost $1,000,000. Bruto demanded that Tigre paid the bill in full. After this, Viola began to work at Tigre's loan shop, Tender Lender, out of gratitude. Despite being a loan shark who charged insanely high interest rates, he couldn't meet the mark, and the deadline for payment was closing in. On the day of the murder, he met Gen Elg, a cilent of his and a computer progammer. Elg's own deadline for payment was that day and he and Tigre met at a restaurant named Tres Bien to talk abut the payment. As Glen Elg was a gambling addict and unable to pay back his debts in time, he made a deal to create a computer virus worth millions on the black market and sell it to Tigre. However, at the last second Elg won $500,000 on the lottery, removing the need to sell Tigre the virus. Tigre, knowing that this would not be enough to pay the surgery, panicked and put cyanide in Elg's tea, killing him. The restaurant's waitress, Maggey Byrde, saw this and fainted. As the owner of Tres Bien was in debt to Tigre, he helped Tigre hide the body and the passed out Maggey in the kitchen. He then contacted Viola and told her to dress up as Maggey. Later, in front of an eyewittness, he acted out the murder with himself as Gen Elg and Viola as Maggey. This time around, Viola pretended to poison the coffee and Tigre faked death. This was to pin the blame on Maggey as the murderer. To make matters worse for Maggey, Tigre pretended to be Phoenix Wright and deliberately lost Maggey's case. Phoenix Wright later took Maggey's case and proved Tigre's guilt by tricking him into correcting Phoenix on the bottle that held the poison. Breakdown Tigre roars furiously while images of the crime flash by behind him. After he finishes screaming, the lighting of the courtroom briefly breaks. He remains in the same pose until he is taken away off-screen. Personality Furio Tigre is a very short-tempered man. He is shown to be extremely angry and obstreperous when he literally roars like a ferocious and aggressive tiger. He can be intimidating towards his debtors as well as just about everyone else he met. However, he knows his place as he reduces himself into a nice man towards Viola as he doesn't want to incure her grandfather's wraith due to him being the most powerful mob boss in the city. His extensive proportions of loans gave him permission to maintain influence over his debtors. His lack of intelligence is seen in his concealment of forensic evidence and his shoddy disguise as Phoenix Wright. His trust on intimidation to get his way generally makes up for this, until Wright outwits Tigre by being cunning and skillful into implicating himself for Glen Elg's murder. Navigation Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Twin/Clone Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:Blackmailers Category:Dimwits Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Opportunists Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Wrathful